My Favorite Things
by Hiro Sohma
Summary: Tohru's memories are about to be erased and everyone's devastated. How would Tohru help them cheer up? Through a song of course! Songfic. The song is "My Favorite Things" from the movie "Sound of Music"


**This is simply a songfic. The idea popped in my mind when I recalled the movie Sound of Music and how Tohru is like the main character. So here it is. If you liked it, I have some more ideas with other songs from Sound of Music. **

**A BIG thank you Kyonkichi-san for beta-ing my fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket nor Sound of Music.**

* * *

Shigure's house was anything but happy. The evening winter sky was already grim yet the gathered ten people of the Juunishi seemed to be in their darkest moment.

They were all at the living room. At the middle of the room was Tohru Honda. Mouth hanging open with shock, she tried to let the words sink in to her. Shigure has just informed her that Akito wanted her memories erased. It wasn't all sudden as well. The god of the Juunishi triumphantly ordered this because Tohru's friends have discovered recently the Sohma Family Secret. On the contrary, Hana's and Uo's memories about the curse were already erased. The only person left was the riceball.

The dog's voice echoed dauntingly in her mind. The words pierced through her heart brutally. Not because her memory was going to be erased though. But because she just realized how much pain and sorrow she has inflicted on the Sohmas.

Tohru's shocked gaping mouth slowly closed and turned into a very sad smile. She thought in her mind, "_My memory is going to be erased...that's why they're sad. I know it's painful for me…but it would be much more painful for them! They would carry this forever…whilst I'll lose this soon. I have no time to be sad! I must help them be happy!" _

Her vision slightly blurred by all the tension, she slowly walked away from her position. Every moment was painful…but she must make them happy before her memory is lost. The girl now stood in front of Kyo. His back was turned and he was facing the wall. The cat seemed to be trying his best to control his seething rage.

The riceball hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. The moment her tender hand made contact, the cat snapped his head towards the girl. His eyes were filled with tears of anger and sorrow. His lips shaking a bit, he snapped his attention back on the wall.

The girl smiled more sadly. Though Kyo seemed to be crying, which was very rare, Tohru's eyes were dry. She remained strong for the Sohmas. After a few seconds, she slowly pulled her hand away from the boy's shaking shoulders.

The girl lifted her hand once more and unexpectedly caressed Kyo's cheek. Her tender fingers soothingly brushed the cat's cheek, which furiously blushed in response. The cat's eyes widened with shock, yet he still hid his pained face from Tohru. The girl continued to gently caress the teen as she began to sing in a soft and slow tune,

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things."_

A while ago, everyone's heads were bowed. Hearing Tohru's gentle voice singing, everyone turned their attention on the singing girl. _How could she sing in a time like this?! _Thought Kyo, as he finally turned his back on the wall and gazed at Tohru. When he turned around, the girl's consoling hand was already gone. His tears were all things of the past as well. It was like Tohru's voice and caressing hand made it all disappear.

Tohru quickly strode at the silent Yuki, who miraculously stood a few inches beside Kyo. Like the cat, his eyes were filled with tears. The rat's usual smile was not seen. Instead, a confused frown was set on his face as he gazed pleadingly at the smiling Tohru. Her song continued, in a more confident and louder tone for everybody to hear,

"_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things!"_

While singing the last line, the riceball's arms slowly raised and opened, as if inviting the tempted rat to hug her. Restraining the urge to rush forward and embrace the optimistic girl, the rat's frown turned into a weak depressed smile.

All of a sudden, as if accepting the invitation to embrace her, a certain someone pounced and hugged Tohru's back tightly. As a puff of yellow smoke appeared, another person rushed forward to hug the singing girl. Only this time, there was no smoke.

Clutching a smiling yet teary eyed rabbit in her left arm and hugging tightly a deeply wounded Kisa in the other, the onigiri seemed to forget her fate. She now sang in a powerful voice as she gazed down lovingly at the tigress,

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes"_

The young and tender girl cried even more after Torhu's seemingly motherly gaze. She then turned her attention at the teary eyed rabbit. The yellow rabbit was looking up at her, grinning widely yet allowing tears run through its furry cheeks. In a cheery tone, the riceball sang as she playfully patted the rabbit's nose,

"_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes"_

At once, the tigress broke her hug with the teenager. Her crying seemed to have slowly subsided. Kisa then crawled back to the couch. Tohru closely followed with a rabbit sitting playfully on her head. As she recalled the next line, she intently gazed at Hatori, who sat beside Kisa. The doctor looked very sad yet it seemed that he was fighting hard to not let his tears roll by. Shame was in his eyes since he was the one who was supposed to erase her memories. Wanting to melt the dragon's frozen heart, Tohru put her heart into the next line and sang it directly to Hatori,

"_Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things."_

At the mention of the first line, the doctor couldn't hold it any longer. Shaking a little, he bowed his head and put his hands on his eyes. Wiping away the torrents of tears that flooded through his eyes, he softly whispered after the last word of the verse, "I-I'm sorry…" And with that short apology, Tohru gave the pitiful dragon an encouraging and optimistic smile.

Without another word, the girl then turned to the person at the edge of the couch, beside Hatori. Shigure was of course saddened by the news, but he wanted to remain strong for the others. Smiling sadly at Tohru, he excitedly waited for the line dedicated for him,  
_  
"When the dog bites,"_

Amused by the line, the dog chuckled audibly, trying to lighten the mood in the depressed room. He understood that the singing girl doesn't want to have her final memory with the Sohmas a sad one.

Tohru then turned to the other edge of the couch where a puzzled Hiro was hugging a crying Kisa. Honestly, the youngest of the Juunishi didn't really like the beloved girl. But he certainly does not want her memory erased since it would totally hurt the ones he loved.

In response to the young boy's questioning look, the optimistic girl grinned sheepishly as she sang the next line,  
_  
"When the bee stings"_

If the tigress wasn't crying, Hiro would've attacked the singing onigiri with questions. _How the heck is that line supposed to be about me?! _The clueless boy thought in his mind as he continued to watch the singing girl.

Tohru then walked in a quick pace to the last four Sohmas in the room. As she sang the next few lines of the song, the girl's tone and expression began to brighten. Now, her face didn't show shock or grief anymore. It just plainly showed to everyone her wish to make her final memory with the Sohmas a joyous one.

Rin and Kagura, standing side by side, already realized it the moment the unfortunate girl started to sing. Now, Kagura was happily beaming at Tohru as she gave the approaching girl a cheerful thumbs up. Rin on the other hand, now had her determined and proud expression on her. No more regret about her failure in discovering a way to break the curse sooner. The horse merely leaned on the wall and crossed her arms proudly. Ritsu, who stood a bit farther from the two women, was miraculously _silently_ crying. His head was bowed down low as he wiped his teary eyes with the loose sleeves of his ironically colorful kimono. The crying man believed it was his fault why Tohru's going to lose her memory. Hatsuharu, who was farther from the three, was trying hard to cage Black Haru inside him. He stared determinedly at the room's ceiling, as if it was the source of his restraint.

Finally, the girl stood in front of the boar and the horse. The onigiri first faced the horse of the zodiac, who determinedly looked back without moving from her position.

"_When I'm feeling sad"_

Rin cracked the biggest grin she could make, though it turned out to be a strained grimace. As she did so, the riceball then turned to the boar. The two friends beamed sunnily at each other as the high school girl continued the song,

"_I simply remember my favorite things"_

As Tohru turned to the last two zodiacs of the Juunishi, the boar giggled madly. Both of them knew _who_ her favorite thing was. _Then I guess I should always remember Kyo!!_

The silent monkey howled louder when he the girl turned to him. It was as if she was his executioner. The man hesitantly glanced at the singing girl who was smiling. Ritsu seemed shocked. He would've yelled his usual shouts of apologies, but Tohru's smile managed to stop him. It was as if her smile says, "You're forgiven! Let's start again!" Therefore, the monkey managed a small watery smile. The cow, who was almost consumed by Black Haru, finally tamed his darker side once Tohru's beacon of a smile captured his unwilling attention.  
_  
"And then I don't feel so bad!"_

The riceball elongated the final word, raising her volume to the max. As she sang, the girl lifted her arms up, as if reaching for the stars. Now, everybody was watching and listening to her with dry eyes and lighter feelings.

As seconds passed, the girl's voice finally faltered. In an instant, a certain bunny on her head stood up. Beaming at everyone, the rabbit danced happily as he giggled,

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens!"_

The girl looked up at the rabbit on her head, not surprised by realizing that an animal was on her head. She continued the song in a faster tempo,  
_  
"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,"_

The rabbit on her head jumped off her head and almost crashed on the floor, until the boar of the Juunishi quickly caught him. Momiji cradled in her arms, she strode towards the singing girl. Picturing Kyo in her mind, she sang in her natural voice,  
_  
"Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things!"_

At once, Kisa stood up, intent in continuing the song. Bravely rushing toward to Tohru and hugging her, she sang as loud and as confident as she can,

"_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,"_

Hiro was a little annoyed at seeing Kisa rushing over and hugging Tohru. Seeing this, he immediately followed her footsteps and stood beside the hugging girls. Casually, he sang,  
_  
"Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles…"_

Fate has played a trick on a certain cat and rat. Wanting to sing next, Kyo mustered the courage to sing out loud the next two lines. Unknown to him, Yuki was thinking the same thing. As the two stepped forward, both began to sing simultaneously. The two boys complemented each other with Yuki's light tenor voice and Kyo's heavy baritone voice.

"_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things"_

Realizing that both of them did a duet, the two glared at each other but restrained themselves from fighting. Neither of them wanted to add fights in Tohru's final memory.

Suddenly, a late person arrived. The living room door banged open and in rushed an over-excited Ayame. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he was distressed. However, he did have his usual childish grin on his face. Everyone only realized that the snake was wearing a white wedding gown when he extravagantly burst out as he twirled his hands in the air,

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes!!"_

Almost everyone sweat dropped while a few laughed wildly at seeing the man in a wedding gown. Only Kyo and Yuki seemed to have been pissed off.

The only person who didn't have a reaction was the cow of the Juunishi. Joining the circle that surrounded Tohru, he sang in a an unbelievable voice,

"_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes"_

If everyone had a blindfold in their eyes, nobody would ever realize that it was Haru who sang in a most professional voice.

Hatori knew the next line. The dragon also knew that this was no time to be serious. Tohru wanted everyone to remember they're favorite things! Leaving the couch and towering over the circle of people, he began to sing the next line of the song as he remembered both the love of his life and the unfortunate girl in front of her,

"_Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things."_

Everyone was slightly shocked to hear the serious dragon singing wholeheartedly.

Next, the dog rushed away from his position and excitedly stood between Hatori and Ayame. Grinning widely down at the girl he has loved like a younger sister, the novelist sang his favorite line,

"_When the dog bites!"_

As Shigure bounced off and prepared to sing his line, Ritsu looked nervously at Rin. The horse sighed and gestured him to sing next. After the dog finished his line, the last two Sohmas walked away from the wall and into the circle. The monkey was first to sing in the most confident way he could,

"_When the bee stings"_

Rin wasted no more time. It was now or never,  
_  
"When I'm feeling sad"_

Tohru had tears of joy streaming through her eyes. Beaming at everyone, she sang,  
_  
"I simply remember my favorite things  
and then I don't feel…"_

Once again, she elongated the last word. This time, she was beckoning everyone to sing the last two words with her together. In a mighty chorus, everybody sang as they recalled their happiest moments with the sweet girl,

"…_So bad!"_

A few moments have passed and eventually, everyone's voice faded away. Nobody knew what to do next then.

They have just weaved the happiest memory of the Sohmas together with Tohru. Unfortunately, Tohru's happiest memory has to be her last.


End file.
